Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Kurai Kyusobin
Summary: Waseda Daigaku has a few secrets. The InuYasha crew are for the most part in college, Waseda University is their domain. What happens when a frat party goes wrong. Alternate Universe.
1. Commencement

* * *

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

* * *

_Commencement_

She lay awake staring up at her ceiling, wondering why her best friend had yet to call her. She glanced over at the digital alarm clock on her night table. She had known her best friend since they were in Pre-school and now in college they shared an apartment. It was average in size, nothing too grand, they couldn't afford anything else. They lived in close proximity of Waseda Daigaku, the college they both attended although for different reasons. Whereas she was majoring in history her best friend majored in drama. Her ebony hair was fanned out on the pillow her head was on. Slowly she arose from the bed. In the process she picked up the cell phone that lay next to the digital clock. Putting on her jacket and slipping into her sneakers she grabbed her keys from the hook and proceeded out the apartment door.

Turning around she locked the door. In her pocket were her keys, her cellular device, her Swiss Army Knife, and her pack of cigarettes. She picked the habit up in her first year at Waseda. Her best friend would never miss a moment to admonish her for it, nor would her best friend's boyfriend. Which is were she currently was. In his apartment some six odd blocks from theirs. Although she herself had no one, her best friend did and she was happy for her since her previous boyfriend was abusive. The bastard had hit her best friend so hard that the internal bleeding he had caused put her into the hospital for a few days. Kaido, how she loathed the name, every time she thought of the suffering her best friend went because of the man who held that name a fury arose in her. Her right hand clenched at the thought, arm shaking slightly. She reached into her pocket pulling out her cigarettes and lighter, she pulled out a Lucky Strike and lit the end. Inhaling the corrosive smoke she smiled to no one in particular. She continued down the path that led to communal gardens. There was a bench there calling out to her.

Under the massive willow tree she took her seat and then commenced to lie back onto the bench. Stretching out her legs and propping up her head with her arm looking out to the sky. She couldn't see the stars clearly because of all the fumes created by such a busy city, that and light pollution. She pulled out her cell phone hitting speed dial number one. The device rang several times and out popped a voicemail. She quickly hung up, how she hated those damn things. She then went to speed dial number two, after three rings she was about to hang up but instead was greeted by the voice she sought after.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you tell your girlfriend that I've been laying awake on my bed for the past three hours worrying about her?"

"Absolutely, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"And why pray tell should I do that?"

"Well she's staying tonight."

"Oh, ha, alright, yell at her for me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Next time call."

"Alright, night."

"Night."

She flipped it shut, a slight grimace on her face.

_Why didn't she just tell me that she was going to stay with him?_

She puffed on the cigarette; she had known her best friend's boyfriend for awhile now. They had all been friends in high school and since sophomore year he had pined after her best friend. Her best friend though was too blind to realize that he loved her. But after Kaido and him rescuing her from his attempt, her vision was no longer blurry. She smiled yet again to no one in particular. She did a lot of that. She never really did have a boyfriend. Sure she made out with some guy at a party after graduation, but she was drunk and her judgement was not at its best. Luckily her best friend's boyfriend who was technically also her best male friend, appeared just in time before she did something really stupid. Like sleep with the asshole who obviously knew that she was drunk but didn't care enough to try to not take advantage of a drunken girl. Come to think about it. He was kind of both of their saviors. He had saved her from a stupid drunken decision and her friend from her sadistic boyfriend. He was something else. Definitely not the average man, this made her even happier for her best friend.

Suddenly she heard soft footsteps coming in her direction. Her hand whipped into her pocket pulling out the little knife switching it open. She didn't trust people. The knife she carried everywhere was proof. A silhouetted figure appeared ten feet from her.

"What are you doing out her so late woman?"

"Smoking, isn't it obvious?"

"You shouldn't smoke." He stated as he sat down next to her in the previously occupied by her legs space.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on girls."

"Who said I sneaked up on you?"

"Me, and I know everything."

"No you don't."

"I am a self proclaimed genius."

"Therefore you are a moron in the eyes of society."

"You are such an ass."

"Thank you Miss I like to go out at strange hours of the night."

"What was that?"

"You don't like do you?"

"No, I don't. What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping since you do have an important final coming up?"

"I say the same to you."

"Touché, you won this time buddy."

"Where's your pack?"

"In my pocket."

He reached into her pocket and pulled it out taking one out for himself and lighting it.

"You are such a hypocrite."

"No, I said that **you** shouldn't smoke."

"So it's okay for you, Mr. Soon to be doctor."

"Yes it is."

"And why is that?"

"Because a beautiful girl such as yourself should not harm herself in the manner you have taken so fondly of."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Just repeat what you said."

"I said that a beautiful woman such as youself should not kill herself in the manner that you have chosen."

"Oh so you complimented me and admonished me in one sentence."

"Precisely."

"How's your brother?"

"He's doing better, that fall really did a number on him."

He leaned back taking a pull as he did.

"Didn't he manage to break his arm, leg, and several ribs?"

"Yes he did."

"How did he fall?"

"How should I know? I just found him on the ground, sprawled out on the backyard."

"Do you think he jumped?"

"It is possible. It was shortly after the funeral."

"What an idiotic thing to do."

"I agree."

"So what brings you out here by the way?"

"I just wanted to clear my head."

"Too many letters, words, and complex phrases for your mind to handle?"

"Such a sophisticated method of calling me an idiot, I applaud you."

"Thank you. Well I'm going in, looks like my roomie has decided to stay with her hubby."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to."

"I know you don't like being alone. It's not a problem if that is what you think."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes you were, don't lie to me. I have known you far too long to not know when you are lying to me."

"Fine, I give, you win."

Both snuffed out their cigarettes, she lead the way back into the apartment. Up the stairs, down the hall to the left, she unlocked the door and allowed him to pass first she followed him closing the door. She took off her jacket and hung it on its hook when she turned around she noticed that he was in her fridge.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"Wine."

"It's not in there. It's under the sink."

"Thank you."

He found the white chardonnay bottle, grabbed two glasses and went to the couch she followed him. He poured two glasses, handing one to her.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Do we need to celebrate anything?"

"Yes because if we are not celebrating something then we are just drunkards."

"Fine, we are celebrating the close of another successful semester."

"And how do you know it has been a success?"

"Because neither of us have yet to fail an exam and if we bomb on the final we still pass the course."

"You are right, yet again Monsieur."

"So Madame, let us toast to the close of a successful semester."

"I second that Monsieur."

Both began to consume the substance.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Umm, crap… hey have you seen Constantine?"

"No I have not."

"Keanu Reeves is in it."

"And this should make me want to see it because?"

"Oh shut up, we're watching it."

"Very well, as you wish."

She put the DVD into the player and turned the television on. She then skipped forward to the actual movie.

"Why is it that you have an ashtray here and yet go outside?"

"Because it gets stuffy being in here all my spare time besides the garden outside is nice."

She went to the window and opened it letting the late spring breeze float in. She grabbed her cigarettes and lit another one.

"So now you chain smoke."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I don't." She said taking a swig from her wine. She finished it off and filled her glass again. He noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is something wrong."

"Watch the movie."

They then sat in silence. The movie ended and the credits began to roll when she stood and turned it off. It was now four twenty two in the morning she was tipsy and tired. She looked over to the man on her couch and smiled at him a drunken silly smile. Between them both they had finished off six bottles of wine.

"You are drunk."

"No… tipsy yes but drunk no."

"Go to bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Here."

"No don't, sleep with me. I know my bed is small but hey it can fit two people hence it having the name twin."

"You want me to sleep on your bed with you?"

"Yes, come on we're adults here, it's not like we're going to do it."

"Fine, if it will make you shut up."

"I WIN!"

"Yes you win."

She led him to her room where she immediately turned around, picked up her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. She came back five minutes later dressed in a pair of Badtz Maru pajama pants and a white tank top. She rustled through her drawers looking for sweat pants. Finding them she turned around to the man on her bed.

"Here wear these."

"I am fine in my boxers."

"Ugg suit yourself."

"Thank you and now that you have finished can we go to sleep?"

"Yea yea… quit whining."

He stood up from his sitting position and she pulled down the sheets climbed in and patted the space next to her. He complied and laid down next to her. They were laying on their sides facing each other, her eyes traveled down from his angelic fact to his chiseled chest. A blush crept onto her face as her mind traveled to uncharted thoughts.

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful when you blush?"

"For some inexplicable reason I'm unrealistically horny when I'm drunk."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason."

"I am not going to take advantage of a drunk girl."

"As if you're not drunk."

"I am but that is not an excuse."

"Have it your way, you know most men would jump at this chance."

"I am not most men."

"I know."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay… how long have we known each other?"

"Let me think about that."

His mind traveled back to when he had first run into the woman across from him. She must have been a junior in high school at the time. Yes she was, she came onto campus to get a feel for it.

He was hurriedly walking down the hall his nose in Shakespeare's _Hamlet,_ to have noticed the girl walking straight for him with her face engrossed by a map of the campus. They slammed into each other, his body ripping the map in half and the impact sending his novel flying into the air and down the hallway. His body was on top of hers crushing her. He was furious and about to rip her a new one when he looked at her face. All previous thoughts dispersed.

"Would you please get off of me?"

"I apologize, are you lost?"

"Actually yes I am, I came here for an open house. Admissions gave me a campus map but you ruined it."

"Those maps are worth less than dirt."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are not helpful at all."

"Would you mind showing me the auditorium?"

"I would not. Follow me."

"Four years."

"It's been that long?"

"Four years since I ruined your campus map."

"I forgot about that… you looked so angry!" She began to laugh.

"Oh shut up, I was trying to finish Hamlet for my literature class."

"That's what they all say."

"Goodnight."

"Oh fine Mr. Sensitive, goodnight to you too."

His eyelids slid shut and hers soon enough afterwards. They both fell asleep soon enough.

.To be Continued

* * *

Kurai's Korner:

Word Count: 2,249 Pages: 6

Take a guess at who's who.


	2. Masks

_Masks: Unveiled_

Kagome awoke with a hangover to rival all hangovers. She really shouldn't have drunk so much. Her eyes were blinded by the piercing light filtering through the silted window shade. Her head felt like it weighed over two tons. She swore she was never going to drink again. Although she knew she wouldn't adhere to her own pledge. She stretched her limbs only to find a resistance in her leg folding out. That resistance was caused by the body next to hers. She then noticed the arm snugly wrapped around her form.

_Oh god, what the hell did I do?_

She slowly turned around, to come face to face with a very passed out Sesshoumaru.

_Thank you, Kami-sama!_

Slowly the memories of the night before rushed to her mind. The garden, the cigarette episode, the movie, the drinking, the movie, the drinking, the talking, the drinking, she did a lot of the drinking, then the minute argument of 'we're both adults'. Finally she remembered coming onto her friend and him politely rejecting her for both their sakes. She smiled. She immediately began to poke at his chiseled chest. His very sexy, very hard, very lick-able chest, she blushed at her thoughts. Eventually she annoyed him enough for him to open an eye. He glared at her, with the solitary opened eye.

"Go back to sleep. Whatever possessed you to actually wake up?"

"I just woke up."

"Well just go back to sleep. For the love of god, just go back to sleep."

"Looks like I'm not the only one here with a hangover."

"Well then, go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"Well you're gonna or I'll eviscerate you."

"No you won't."

Sango arrived at her apartment, she knew Kagome would be angry with her for not telling her earlier that she was going to spend the night at Miroku's. She knew she'd never hear the end of 'you know I worry about you and yet you don't call or text me.' Her best friend was also her sister, and sometimes would act like her mother. She loved her with all her being. She unlocked the door to walk into a very messy living 'room'. There were bottles skewed about everywhere on the floor, very empty wine bottles and lots of them. She heard two voices coming from Kagome's room.

_What the hell is going on here?_

With Ninja-like stealth, Sango stole away towards Kagome's room. Her hand grasped the knob and slowly turned it. She let the door open itself and was. Shocked is an understatement. Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned down to the bed and was using his body to keep her from moving. Sango picked up a discarded shoe and threw it at his back with all her might.

Sesshoumaru was tired, had a headache and Kagome wouldn't shut up. So he decided that it would be in their best interest if he prevented her from her continuous movement and chatter. It was then when he was struck by a black and pick converse.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you pin Kagome on her own bed. Speaking of which… did you guys… you know, do the nasty? Did someone get some nooky last night besides me?"

"SANGO!"

"What?"

"We just fell asleep, you, you're becoming like Miroku!"

"What huh? He's not the only one with a perverted mind. Just because I haven't voiced them as freely as our loveable lecher doesn't mean I don't have-"

"I don't want to hear this."

"I just wanted to go back to sleep. No, I couldn't. You wouldn't let me and then I get attacked by this."

Sesshoumaru holds up the converse. Who in hell or heaven did he piss off to deserve this?

"Aww the mighty fearsome Sesshoumaru is whining, how kawaii, this is so a Kodak moment!"

Sango ran out to rush across the hall to her room where she acquired her camera and rushed back to Kagome's room. She adjusted the setting on the camera so that the shutter would be somewhat slower than she had it since the last picture she took was of deer. The shutter speed was much faster, since it needed to be for moving targets. Quickly she snapped a picture of Sesshoumaru still holding up the converse and glaring at it.

"So, this is now evidence and black mail."

"What?"

"Well for both of you, it's blackmail, you see the picture clearly shows both of you in a state of undress in bed. Together, therefore, blackmail."

"You are evil Sango, just evil."

"Don't be so mean Kagome."

"Well I'll leave you two do whatever it was I interrupted."

"SLEEP WE WERE SLEEPING!"

"Yea, right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. Ciao love birds… keep down the noise."

Kagome was flustered at her friend's words; she wanted to kill her for the embarrassment she caused. She turned to go back to her pillow to find Sesshoumaru sprawled out on the bed. One word: asshole.

"Sesshoumaru, move over."

"Make me, bitch."

"You, fine I will."

Kagome immediately began to inch back into his side successfully moving him enough to have a more comfortable space.

"I'm impressed."

"Indeed."

"That's my word."

"Indeed."

Kagome let herself drift off into sleep. Only to be interrupted by an arm around her waist.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting more comfortable do you have an issue with this?"

"Uh, yea personal space."

"You didn't seem to mind this morning."

"I wasn't aware of it."

"So go to sleep. Then you won't be aware of my arm."

"Get off."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome."  
"You are such an ass."

"Indeed."

He snuggled up next to her. She was soft.

She felt him move and stilled. He was warm.

Soon enough they both drifted back into sleep.


	3. The Story About a Boy

The Story about a Boy

He was raised proper, respectful, obedient, and with fantastic etiquette.

He was raised to take his father place.

He was raised to do as he was told.

He was raised to be a good little boy.

He was raised to never ask too many questions.

He was raised to be a leader.

He was raised to fear none and nothing.

He was raised to never let his heart get in the way of power.

He was raised to never show compassion.

He was raised to not cry.

He was taught how to fight.

He was taught how to efficiently manage a multibillion corporation.

He was taught to hate.

He was taught to get what he wanted.

He wanted to never be in his father's shadow.

He wanted to live his own life.

He threw it all away.

Ishikawa, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let his father rule his life. At the age of seventeen Sesshoumaru left his father's house to live on his own. His stepmother of course protested against his decision but Sesshoumaru being the proud arrogant creature he is left against her wishes. Who was she anyways? She wasn't his mother, that's for damn sure. He had lost his mother at a young age, he didn't even remember her. All he knew was what his father told him, as for what she looked like photographs were the source of knowledge. His younger half brother pleaded with him as well begging him to not leave him behind.

He had to.

There was no way he would become his father's slave. He didn't want his father's burden. He didn't want to be his pawn, his poster boy. He knew that his decision would infuriate the damn beast but he wouldn't lose any sleep over it. He threw away the massive fortune his father was placing right under his nose.

So he set out; to make his own life his own mistakes and decisions, without his darling daddy's dreadful assistance. He moved in with his friend, Koga. He found a job working in the local hospital as a clerk. He didn't give a damn if it was somewhat degrading, at least he was rid of his father. He opened his own bank account with his own money. He enrolled himself in Waseda Daigaku. Paid via scholarships for his outstanding performance in high school, freedom; sweet beautifully independent freedom.

Free at last.

Or so he thought.

Things change. One slight lapse in time can ultimately change the entire course of your life.

Izayoi, the woman his father married after his mother's death, mother to InuYasha. She became ill, at first it was thought to be nothing more than a cold. Unfortunately, yes unfortunately it was not a simple cold. No the symptons grew, she gained a high fever, she would get dizzy and disorientated, she would have insufferable headaches combined with nausea. The once jovial and kind woman became irate and hostile. He was forced to go back. He was there as his brother would cry, sure he would harrass him to no end, beat him up, call him names but he was after all his brother, even if they did have different mothers. She contracted meningococcal meningitis. Meningitis is a disease that causes an infection to the meninges, which is the thin lining that surrounds the brain and the spinal cord. She died shortly after, in the hospital. At that point in time he didn't know any better but now he did, it wasn't his field, he knew little of neurological disorders. His father was unbearable; Sesshoumaru was made to arrange the funeral.

In her will she left him a large amount of money, as well as his younger brother. This surprised him since once he learned that she wasn't his real mother he did not treat her the way he should have. He didn't regret it and she knew. She left both of them a manila envelope and inside of it resided letter. Sesshoumaru's was a long explanation and apology where InuYasha's was a declaration of adoration along with a memo to remain strong. She never meant to take his actual mother's place.

Which brings us to the present, the funeral took place three days prior.

He made it a point to research neurological diseases. He didn't appreciate the fact that his lack of knowledge cost someone their life. He wasn't an emotional man, at least he made it seem that way. He learned to adapt his stoic façade because of his father's tyranny. It was better for them to believe he felt nothing and for him to eventually believe it.

Than for them to use it against him and he feel the pain because emotional wounds are the ones that always scar.

It's far better to hide behind the mask.

Now we find him wrapped around a girl that changed his aspect on a lot of things. She showed him that you can be a formidable opponent, even with a smile plastered on your face.

I'm taking you back to four years ago

center I was walking down the hallway towards my World Literature class while reading Hamlet. I was up to Act V scene I, in which the gravediggers are arguing whether or not to bury Ophelia in the churchyard because her death appears to be suicide. That was when I crashed into her.

Rip.

Thud.

Groan.

Gasp.

Squeak.

I landed on top of her. My book went soaring into the air and my body was effectively pinning her down. By which I mean my legs were between hers and my arms at either side of her head. Indeed a very compromising situation. I was furious, I was about to point out the kind of idiot she was for not noticing someone approaching her. I was going to strangle her. I was going to berate her. I was going to do b **anything** /b . I was going to call her any name I could come up with but when I looked at face, her eyes, I decided against it. She was beautiful.

It was then that I registered she said something. I got up. She asked me where the auditorium was, I lead her there on the way picking up the previously airborne play. She was a girl of seventeen with shoulder length blue black hair and the most striking cerulean eyes ever to grace the earth. Of course I said nothing to her on it. No use for it, most of the women I had experience with only wanted me for my father's money. The way she looked at me with those eyes, those damned sapphire eyes, it was not like the way everyone else would. It was as if she could see with those blasted eyes deep inside of me where I hid all of my emotions. She didn't see me as my father's son, no she saw me as me. She saw me for who I was, not what I could be, not what she wanted me to be, not as a source of income… no she wasn't shallow or avaricious like the rest of the lot.

There was definitely something special about her, she calmed my anger like nothing else could.

And those eyes… /center

Currently

They say that eyes are the window to the soul, but even windows get dirty. Clouded like steam on a mirror. In some cases the filth is placed there on purpose and in others it is placed by uncontrollable circumstances, such as the death of a loved one. It leaves you bitter, cold, and dead inside. This is reflected by the look in your eyes. When you are sad it becomes apparent in the way they darken, when you are joyous they light up.

His eyes were a dark brooding gold. He had been in the hospital two days now. He wanted to leave; he didn't want to be here any longer. What was the point of keeping him here? To heal his body, he didn't want that kind of healing. Slowly he maneuvered himself to grab a hold of the tiny scissors that were left on the nightstand. He would end it.

On campus, Sango bounced up and down in the darkroom. The film had already been developed and she was currently working on the prints. They came out wonderfully. She couldn't wait to strategically place one where either of the two would find it. Once they knew that she had these, she would force them to clean their mess.

_i "By the power of Grayskull...I have the power!" /i _

She began to laugh maniacally. This would truly be i _dramatic /i _justice.

Quickly and quietly she manuevered back to the apartment. With silent feet she approached the oh too quiet room. She peeked into the cubicle to catch a glimpse of the occurances inside. Nothing, excellent. Her deft hands fanned through the stack of prints, finding the most intimate one she removed it from the pile. Approaching the bed like a tiger stalking its prey, she silently let the picture flutter to the comfortor. Ear to ear grin plastered on her face she made an about face and left to hide the negatives. Entering her domain she approached her wardrobe, removing the last shelf she reached inside. Her hand touched cold metal, the small rectangular safe box she kept hidden lay inside under her hand. Retrieving the metallic device she went to her desk, opening the center drawer. Inside under the removable metal tray was a set of keys. She opened the safe, deposited the negatives, locked it and hide it away quickly. Just as she replaced the tray there was a loud knock at the door. She inwardly jumped at the noise.

She left her room to where the obnoxious noise was coming from.

Elevating herself slightly, she made her body level with the peep hole. Relief flooded through her. It was Miroku.

**.To Be Continued **

Kurai's Korner:

I feel so old.

I would like to thank my reviewers and by that I mean Kuma and CharlotteSometimes from A Single Spark.

You're great, I read your story as you already know, I liked it. You have potential.

I would like to thank my raters, you peeps be great! LOL! That is so out of my character… well… anyways. I do hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far.


	4. Everyone was Dancing

Everyone was Dancing

The door falls back to reveal a man with long black hair, tied back and braided. A mischievous smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Hello my fair Sango."

"Oh shut it, Miroku."

"Well I never expected this kind of greeting after last night."

Crimson rose to dye her cheeks. A glint came into his eyes, she knew that look well.

"Oh no… not here you don't!"

"Oh ma Cherie, do not say such things… I had no intention whatsoever of-"

Sango quickly made her way through the apartment to find sanctuary in the bathroom. Turning the locking mechanism to lock she sighed heavily and put her back against the door. Sliding down with her eyes closed. Regret filled her when she opened her eyes, she should have never opened them. Catastrophe met her stoic gaze and anger arose in her form.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE BATHROOM?!"

Inside her bedroom Kagome sat up with a start. Frantically she bounded from the bed and in a great leap landing a foot from the door. In an instant the door flung open revealing a very pissed off Sango wielding a shower curtain rod.

"Umm, you see I was very drunk and I fell."

"So you in all of your drunken glory single handedly destroyed the bathroom?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"AND YOU, you let her move in that state?"

Sesshoumaru was trying to convince the now audience that he was still slumbering but apparently she saw through his short lived career as an actor. Miroku appeared at the doorway, smiling, his mind was obviously in the gutter.

"How do you stop a train wreck?"

"HEY!"

Sango began to laugh. IT was hilarious. Kagome was always the biggest klutz and her drunk, she knew it was worse.

"You know I don't poke fun at your transgressions."

"Yes, but it's oh so much fun to make you angry. You look cute that way."

"Um, oh…"

Sango stopped laughing and became serious, did she just hear right?

"My, my, my, Sesshoumaru I never knew you to be a ladies man."

"Shut it pervert."

"I'm hurt," he says as he places his hand over his heart.

"Yea right and I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"Lady Kagome, how could you say such things?"

"Easily."

"Why I never- ouch what the hell was that for?"

"Being a prick."

"Sango, it hurts when you pinch me like that."

"Well then, don't say stupid things."

Miroku began to rub his arm in a small circular motion.

"Can you all get out?"

"It's my room!"

"It's my apartment."

"I have nothing to say, see ya."

"Well if you insist on staying then I suggest doing it in silence."

"You, you insufferable pompous, arrogant-"

"Rude don't forget rude."

"Oh yes please let us not forget my unappealing qualities. Do you wish for my assistance on your list of adjectives? For I can supply many."

"…"

"…"

"Thought so, now if you are not going to let me sleep then leave me be or I can."

"Wait, what the hell is that?"

"Um, I need to entertain Miroku so I'll see ya'll later. Buh bye!"

Sango left in a dizzy dragging Miroku in her wake. Meanwhile Kagome picked up and turned around the picture. Her face quickened and burst out a furious shade of crimson.

"What is it?"

"Um… a picture?"

"Obviously, but of what?"

"You don't want to see it."

"Yes I do."

"No, no you don't."

"Give me the picture."

"No."

Sesshoumaru reached out and snatched away the photograph. His face failed him.

"Who? When? Sango…"

"Now, now, don't kill her."

"She's YOUR friend."

"Look we're both in this, so this means she wants something from us… why not just do it?"

"No."

"Fine…"

She left the room. She knew what Sango wanted. To be rid of the mess. So diligently she began to reorganize the apartment. Throwing out any waste that she would find; empty bottles; a kami only knows how old sandwich from under the couch, wrappers, cigarette butts, a condom still wrapped. Wait, hit the brakes and slid into reverse. Condom? Sango never had these here plus it wasn't her 'usual' and she knew since once or twice she had to buy them for her and Miroku due to time. It was usually when they both worked a lot of hours and couldn't spare the time to do it themselves. So if it wasn't hers then… Sesshoumaru? She slipped the object into her pocket. She would have to bring it up later, first Operation: Klean Apartment was in action. After a couple of hours everything was in order, hell she even got a new shower curtain.

Reentry to her room, she made the discovery that at some point in time he had slipped out without her notice. She shrugged it off. He could be hot and fiery one moment and as cold as ice the next. She figured he was bipolar but there was no way he was escaping her questions.

Waltzing into the kitchen to grab a mug of black java gold, her cell phone began to ring:

"All over you, all over me  
The sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea  
The sun, the fields, the tide  
Pay me now, lay me down"

Picking it up and placing it to her ear she waited for a hello.

"Kagome, you know when you pick up your phone it's you who has to say hello."

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm in the hospital, he tried to kill himself."

"Which?"

"Seiroka Byoin."

"9-1 Akashi-cho, Chuo-ku?"

"Indeed."

"Be there in an hour."

"Very well, call when you leave the station."

"Always."

Click.

Kagome quickly grabbed her belongings and left Sango a note on the dry erase board on her whereabouts. Leaving the apartment at a rapid pace she made it to the bus terminal to take it 'uptown' for a few blocks to where the subway is located. Entering the bus she paid the fee and took a seat in the back of the driver. Opening her book she began to try to distract herself. It didn't work. Her mind kept rolling his voice over and over again.

"… he tried to kill himself."

She didn't think her previous assumption was right; in fact she didn't want to be correct. But she had to come to terms with the fact that her friend's brother was suicidal. His mother meant that much to him. Looking up she noticed that her stop was coming up soon. She stood up grasping the metal bar above her head. She was no fool, she was experienced with public transportation, yes she preferred to drive but with the traffic as it was there was no way she was going to. Allowing some people to pass her she let herself off the bus. Approaching a local newsstand she noticed a NewsWeek magazine with Sesshoumaru's father on its cover. She scoffed at it and continued on her way. She couldn't believe that man sometimes.

Emerging from the subway, Kagome whipped out her cell phone. Hitting her speed dial, how she loved speed dial all she had to do was hold down one little button, amazing.

"Hello, I'm here. Want coffee?"

"Please."

"Cream no sugar."

"Perfect."

"Meet me at the entrance?"

"Absolutely."

"Be there soon."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Be safe."

"…always."

Click.

Kagome approached a Dunkin Donuts. Waiting behind two people she noticed that same NewsWeek. What the hell was it a sign to read the damn thing? It was her turn now ordering two extra large regular coffees, one with cream and the other light and sweet. After paying and leaving the coffee shop, she made her way to the hospital. And there at the entrance, he waited as promised. She spotted him a block away, and he did too.

Picking up her pace she weaved in and out of the hordes of people. Finally reaching her destination she smiled.

"You made it in one piece."

"So now you're warm?"

"Nani?"

"It's just that you are bipolar, like a kiwi."

"A kiwi?"

"You know, they're all sweet and suddenly, sour."

"I won't even pretend to understand your reasoning."

"Fine, so how is he?"

"He used a gauze scissor."

"Huh?"

"He tried to slit his wrists with a pair of scissors used to cut gauze; well he didn't fail at obtaining twin scars on both wrists."

"Wow, he's that upset."

"Or that desperate."

"What?"

"My father, since he can't have me, do you read the news?"

"No, but NewsWeek has been stalking me."

"Well you should have read it; my father announced that he will be taking over the company."

"Huh, oh, crap that's not good."

"Precisely."

"So what do we do?"

"We do nothing."

"We do something or you get your ass handed to you."

"Very humourous you should try stand up comedy."

"Ha-ha, not kidding. I have ways of humiliating you. Publicly speaking that is."

"Do you wish to see him?"

"A durr… I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Follow me."

Through the door to the right down the corridor, into the main elevator lobby and pressing the up switch. They arrived in silence to the white washed room. In the centre of the room a boy in his late teens lay in the bed, wrists bandaged, his leg and a single upper arm in a cast. He looked worn, beaten, defeated, and utterly depressed.

"Take me out of here."

"You know I can't."

"You have your ways."

"You tried to kill yourself."

"You would too, if you were here."

"Well you shouldn't have jumped; you tried then too didn't you Yasha?"

"Kagome, you're against me too?"

"No, I like your brother want what's best for you and right now it's getting those bones back in place."

"I don't want this."

"Tough shit."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."  
"Stuck up prick."

"Spoiled little brat."

"Now, now boys do I always have to arbitrate you two?"

In scary unison:

"Yes."

"Why don't you both grow up and act your age instead of your shoe size for once?"

"Because I don't wanna, wench."

"Watch your mouth, runt."

"Fuck you, you fucken fuck face."

"How very articulate of you and oh so original."

"Sorry that I'm not as good as you."

"It's a shame really."

"Oh for the love of- would you two just stop. Look one of you is already in the hospital do you really want to share the same room because I will be happy to accommodate for you."

Both brothers stopped their bickering to stare at the girl with wide eyes. Did she just say what they thought she said? Oh no, that can't happen, it would be a fate worse than death, they might as well act civil.

"So they say if you behave they'll let you out in a couple of weeks, maybe even sooner."

"Really now, oh joy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean oh omnipotent brother of mine?"

"What he means is, you're not you're usual self. Usually you wouldn't give in that easily."

"I'm tired."

"Haven't you had enough sleep in this place?"

"No Kagome not that kind of tired. It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"Why did she have to die and leave me behind?"

"InuYasha, your mother didn't leave you behind. She didn't plan on this."

"She did have everything prepared though, her will, and the letters."

"Well she knew she was going to die one day, its in human nature to prepare for the event."

"But why so soon, I need her."

"We all miss our parents when we lose them."

"Feh as if you would know what I feel."

"Enough."

"But the wen-"

"I said enough."

"If you will behave, a talk to a counselor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, then you can come home with me."

"I'm not going back there."

"No stupid, to my apartment."

"Really?"

"Do I lie?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm not lying, you'll live with me and Koga, one of us will always be around. You will obey the house rules, you will make yourself useful, you will go back to school, you will behave, you will not attempt this again. Understood?"

"Hai, otou-san."

"You-very well, I'm going to talk to your attending."

Sesshoumaru left the room to find InuYasha's doctor and nurse. He would be granted custody of his brother because of his chosen profession and because of the power behind the Ishikawa name.

"So, you heard?"

"Unfortunately, lucky bastard pissed him off enough to let him off the hook; I get stuck with this shit."

"Have you told him that?"

"Have you met our father?"

"Ha-ha… can't a girl have hope?"

"Not when the big dog is involved."

"Maybe if you got a sex change operation, he'll disown you?"

"Um, yea he would but no."

"At least you wouldn't have to do it."

"I'm not doing it."

"Just an idea."

"Besides Sesshoumaru is the prettier one."

"Don't you have another sibling?"

"Probably but I don't know."

"Interesting… there must be another way."

"I could always follow in my sonkei's footsteps and piss him off royally. It would be entertaining. Speaking of which living with him will be hell."

"You could say that but think about your other options."

"You're right; it's a paradise in contrast to my other 'options'."

"Be grateful, he's pulling a lot of strings for you."

"I am but he still pisses me off. Like why is he so damn cold and cruel…"

"He's a kiwi…"

"A kiwi-"

"That again? I am not some tiny furry fruit and cease comparing me to one. You, you're out. Let's go."

"Oh joy, I'm so happy I creamed myself."

"Why must you be so obscene and in front of a lady nonetheless?"

"Her, she ain't a lady, she's Kagome."

"Umm thanks I think?"

"Ignore him, he was dropped several, several times as a child, he's developed severe trauma to the head which left him in a permanent state of stupidity."

"Hey what the fuck, that was like the longest you have ever spoken in one breath and it was all to diss me! You are so fucked up man… like you're possessed with pure evil or something."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No."

"Then shut up. Get up and move."

"How broken leg, remember?"

"You stupid half ling."

"What?"

"Just get up."

"But it'll hurt!"

Sesshoumaru moved around the bed and tugged hard on InuYasha's arm causing him to stand on his own.

"What the fuck? You know I can't leave a hospital like this!"

"Did you not notice the wheelchair? Which is conveniently located by the door?"

"Umm yea… good call there, champ."

"Let's go."

"You two… are the weirdest set of siblings… I take it back Kohaku and Sango are."

Leaving the hospital was easy; leaving the parking lot was the hard part. The exit was crammed with cars trying to leave on the main road.

"Its times like these that I wish I had a tank."

"Pray tell why?"

"So we could just roll off the side over there," Kagome rolled her eyes with her statement.

"She's got a point, that or a motorcycle, zoom on through."

"Oh yes and that would be fantastic with three passengers on it."

"Shut up, you're just jealous I thought of it first." Inuyasha leaned forward trying to get to the radio.

"Stay in the back."

"We're not moving anytime soon, so I can be in any part of the car I want."

"No, because I'll make you walk home if you."

"Can you at least put the radio on?"

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yea…only if the songs are good though none of that crap dad listens to."

"You annoy me."

"Ditto."

"Oh brotherly love can't you feel it?" Kagome sarcastically questioned.

"Your sarcasm ceases to amuse me."

"Everything ceases to amuse you; you must be very bored all the time," she bit back at him.

"…"

"…"

Kagome leaned forward in her seat and turned on the radio, she then decided that a CD would be better, no commercials. No complaining, no arguing, no headache. So she popped in Dizzy Up the Girl and skipped to Dizzy.

_Please let the Goo Goo Dolls tame these wild beasts._

"You're cynical and beautiful  
You always make a scene  
You're monochrome delirious  
You're nothing that you seem  
I'm drowning in your vanity  
Your laugh is a disease

You're dirty and you're sweet  
You know you're everything to me …"

And the traffic began to move. After turning in the parking stub and paying the fee, Sesshoumaru entered traffic. He was going to regret driving there but he did it because he knew he was going to remove InuYasha. Getting home was a pain in the neck. Traffic was horrible. Sesshoumaru hated traffic. Luckily the ride was silent, well as silent as it could be with two people singing along to the lyrics. Throughout most of the entire drive all he could was imagine how many different ways you can silence a being without getting blood on the leather upholstery, it would be a shame to ruin such beautiful leatherwork and it was expensive to fix, so no bloodstains were definitely not an option. His right hand tightened on the shifter, while the left tightened significantly on the wheel. His fingers were leaving indents.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru; she noticed his death grip and sighed. He really did need anger management courses or Prozac. Maybe he needed a few amphetamines alongside a dose of valium. She could image him in that kind of state of mind. She couldn't help but laugh. Imagining him skipping while tossing flower petals, singing the lyrics to 'Yellow Submarine' along with a stupid grin plastered on his face in a pair of bright orange bell bottom pants and a tye dye shirt. It was also quite disturbing.

Her laughing disturbed the other passengers in the car causing her to feel more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh."

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Indeed."

"Umm nothing… I was umm… daydreaming and then I imagined some bunnies and an oompa loompa dancing … well it's not really that funny but… it did amuse me and well I kinda um laughed?"

"Are you on acid?"

"NO!"

"What? It's a freaking question, because you sure are acting like you're on something."

"Can't I just amuse myself and not be considered a drug addict?"

"No," was the scary and highly disturbing replied unison.

"Well I'm not and you two really shouldn't do that, I prefer you arguing to that."

"To what, Kagome?"

"To talking in unison, it's scarier than your death glare."

Silence, a silence so quiet, the noise was unbearable to her ears but she wasn't about to break it.

I can't believe how annoying both of them can be put together. They complain so much about one another but really in the end they are so alike it's down right frightening. I can't take this… it's too quiet. I should open the window. The noise from the air gushing past us should suffice. Oh yea, much better. Maybe I should stick my head out the window, feel the wind blow on my hair. Oh that would be lovely. I know that a girl my age sticking her head out the window of a car on a highway is well downright weird and somewhat dumb but if you were trapped in a tiny very breakable and explosive car with two brothers who can at any given moment explode at one another you'd want an escape route too. At least I would die blissfully enjoying the makeshift wind.

InuYasha was staring out of the window thinking to himself. His eyes, no matter how much he wanted to conceal it or keep it from certain people and by certain people meaning Sesshoumaru, showed the world exactly how he felt inside. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions like his older brother. In fact he didn't think anyone was as good as Sesshoumaru. He was the King of Ice. The host of the biggest masquerade ball in the world, the only one being held year round, he wondered when his brother decided on becoming so cold. When was it that Sesshoumaru died inside? He felt sorry for his brother, not pity, but apologetic that the world would allow something like that to happen. Life wasn't fair. He knew that first hand. It wasn't fair to his brother, it wasn't fair to his mother, and it definitely wasn't fair to him. But then again he was thinking somewhat selfishly now wasn't he? His eyes fell upon Kagome's face in the side view mirror. Every time he ever saw her face she would be smiling that cheerful carefree smile, but the reflection in that mirror held no smile. In fact, she was frowning. Her head was halfway out the window and a frown marred her features. It looked so out of place on her face. He began to think about her, the woman in the seat in front of him. He had always given her a hard time for being his brother's friend, one of the VERY few, he had thought that she was just some other bitch out to hurt him with fake smiles and fake courtesy. Turned out he was wrong. She didn't want anything from his brother, her smiles weren't fake and she was genuinely really sweet and courteous. So what he was wrong, he would only admit it to himself though.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted from the road to the rear-view mirror to look at InuYasha who appeared thoroughly pensive, which bothered him, to his side view mirror where he could see Kagome's frown, which bothered him even more. What the hell just happened and where the hell was he? He had noticed the uncharacteristic silence and it worried him, not that he was going to say anything but he did want to know what the hell was going on. The both of them separately had verbal diarrhea and together it was just an onslaught of words: incessant, never-ending, nonsensical words. And to have them both in complete and utter silence in the same car with how much the one loves to harass the other was unheard of, hell must have become a Popsicle without his knowledge.

Kagome began to ruffle through her things finding what she was looking for she settled the jacket back on the floor.

"Do you mind?"

She held up a cigarette.

"No."

"Thanks."

She lit the end and continued to stare out at the passing cars. Her mind wandering to the past, you can never escape the events which brought you to where you are. The past makes you who you are. You can not escape it, in fact it is better to embrace it for what it is than to dwell upon it or try to hide from it. For if you had no past you would have no present and no future. One must occur for the other to happen; there is no way around it. She laughed bitterly. The mere sound of its harsh melody; stinging and singeing the ears of the other occupants of the vehicle.

InuYasha heard her voice, and heard the pain in it. He knew what she felt. Both of them did. For you see each occupant hides behind a mask, for remember that life is but a never ending masquerade where the players in the game take upon themselves the garb of the thing they wish they were and put it upon display for all to see. Each depicting a different character, while sharing similar pain but denying the possibility of relying on each other to ease the ache, we all hide behind some kind of mask. A façade, it is a defense mechanism that allows us to continue on with our existence. To ease the pain and suffering of life, Hell as we know does not exist. For we are all already suffering in Hell. And while we suffer we forget that even a hero needs to be saved, that even Atlas needs a break from his burden.

.To Be Continued.

Kurai's Korner:

I'm so sorry about this not being updating sooner. My hard drive decided to be an egg and hopped on a frying pan, in other words my hard drive fried out and I had to replace it. Thus hindering any updates. I would like to thank YOU all. You have all been well fantastic!


End file.
